1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nitride semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the same, and in particular, to a nitride semiconductor device that can be manufactured with good yield, and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
An example of the structure of a conventional nitride semiconductor device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-340571. FIG. 4 is a schematic cross-sectional view showing the conventional nitride semiconductor device which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-340571. This nitride semiconductor device includes a nitride semiconductor substrate 400 made of a number of layers, an n-side clad layer 401 that is formed on one main surface of nitride semiconductor substrate 400, an n-side optical guide layer 402, an active layer 403, a p-side optical guide layer 404, a p-side clad layer 405, a p-side contact layer 406, an insulating film 407, a p-side electrode 408, an n-side contact layer 409 that is formed on the other main surface of nitride semiconductor substrate 400, and an n-side electrode 410 made of a number of layers. Here, insulating film 407 is made of ZrO2, and p-side electrode 408 is made of Ni/Au (see paragraphs [0029] and [0030] of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-340571).
Thus, n-side electrode 410 of this nitride semiconductor device is made to adhere to a heat sink (not shown) that is metalized with Au by applying heat and pressure, while an Au wire 411 is bonded to the top of p-side electrode 408.